Héroes (El mundo mosaico)
by El Gran Kaiosama
Summary: Tras un extraño accidente cósmico se crea un mundo donde diversas realidades conviven, ahí nacerá una fuerza de individuos dotados que defenderán la paz y la justicia... Pero ¿podrán encontrar esa paz para ellos mismos? Prologó y capitulo 1 en linea
1. Prólogo

**Héroes**

**Prólogo: "Mosaico"**

Las cosas siempre pasan por una razón, eso es lo que se suele decir, quizás como una manera de encontrar una justificación a sucesos que realmente no podemos ni queremos entender. Una manera de echarle la culpa a alguien más sobre asuntos que muy posiblemente en realidad no sean culpa de nadie…

Muchos recordaban cuando y como empezó todo. Pero no todos tenían el ánimo o la disposición para hablar sobre ello. Otros simplemente fingían que las cosas siempre habían sido de ese modo, que el mundo que conocían nunca había cambiado y bloqueaban de maneta sistemática cualquier cosa que recordara al incidente que muchos llamaban "El sublime colapso"

Fue sin previo aviso, de un lugar o de otro aparecieron personas que aseguraban ser de "otra dimensión" de "una realidad alterna" después vinieron las peleas, las batallas de seres casi míticos, de dioses y demonios, luz y oscuridad luchando por prevalecer una sobre la otra; hasta que vino una calma, una extraña y perturbadora calma, fue cuando muchos se dieron cuenta, algunos por pequeños detalles otros por "enormes" detalles en su entorno. El suelo que pisaban, aunque familiar ya no era el suyo, todo a su alrededor parecía una copia de lo que solía ser, incluso algunas personas sentían que su propia vida no era la misma, una sensación de dualidad, como quien ve las cosas pasar a través de un espejo.

Pero había personas que eran más prácticas, dualidad o no, realidades alternas o dimensiones paralelas, la vida tenía que seguir su curso, la gente tenía que comer, que vestir, trabajar… Y sobre todo tenía que haber un gobierno y gente que mantuviera el orden.

Facciones de diferentes partes se unieron y crearon una junta, un concilio para que cada parte del nuevo y extraño mundo tuviera una voz, así fue creada la "unidad" la voz del nuevo mundo. Y un hombre fue elegido para mantener el balance en este gobierno de múltiples facciones.

Claro que hubo algunos debates y miradas de desconfianza ante la elección, especialmente entre los que conocían la carrera de este personaje pero al final de cuentas nadie más parecía dispuesto a tomar semejante responsabilidad.

Así pues, en el tercer año de la creación del nuevo mundo. Gendo Hikari fue elegido presidente de "Unidad"

—**0—**

A través del enorme ventanal de su oficina podía ver como se extendía la ciudad, ahora sólo llamada ciudad uno.

Gendo pensó con una ligera sonrisa en los labios como los nombres podían ofrecer tanta seguridad a las personas, podía ser algo oscuro, algo aterrador, pero si sabían cómo se llamaba, entonces ya no les haría daño.

Se dio la vuelta y miró los documentos sobre su escritorio, había aun espacios que rellenar en el nuevo orden y dentro de poco el simple hecho de cubrirlos con una cortina de falsa tranquilidad no serviría, era como un telar muy delgado que empezaba a rasgarse, pero él tenía las cosas listas para cualquier eventualidad. Aunque muy en el fondo rezaba por un milagro que le facilitara las cosas.

Hubo un destello en un edificio a su izquierda y después una explosión. Las paredes blindadas de su oficina apenas se cimbraron, pudo ver el edificio caer y lo tomó apenas con un gesto de desagrado. En su vida había visto cosas peores que esa. Notó entonces que extrañas criaturas metálicas invadían la ciudad. Sin duda se necesitaría algo más que la policía para poder detener aquello, entonces alguien estaba luchando contra ellas, pronto se le unió una persona más, ninguno lucía como un ciudadano común… Gendo se cruzó de brazos pensando en la manera que el destino lo llevaba por la dirección correcta…

**Fin del prólogo.**


	2. El Llamado

**Capítulo 1: "El llamado"**

Naruto Uzumaki caminó hasta el lugar donde antes se alzaba la frontera del país del fuego, en lugar de ver un frondoso y espeso bosque se encontró ante una enorme llanura desierta y más allá, tras unas dunas se distinguía el azul del mar.

¿Qué lo había llevado a esos lugares? Sabía que al salir de la aldea había violado varias reglas y que sin duda lo iban a buscar. Miró atrás y recordó su hogar, sus amigos, como finalmente lo habían aceptado, reconocido como un héroe y ahora todo era como un sueño, sólo estaba esa sensación, esa urgente necesidad de seguir adelante y averiguar qué era lo que le llamaba a esas tierras a las cuales nadie de su mundo se aventuraba a ir…

—**0—**

Monkey D, Luffy se quedó de pie en la bahía mirando como poco a poco el _"Thousand Sunny" _se alejaba en el horizonte. No había sido una decisión fácil, hubo gritos y reclamaciones, y gente enojada, muy enojada. Pero al final aquello era una aventura y el jamás había rechazado una.

Zoro y Ussop lo habían llevado hasta la orilla. Los dos únicos que parecían entender un poco aquella sensación que impulsaba a su capitán a abandonar el barco y adentrarse en aquellas extrañas y nuevas tierras. No hubo palabras cuando él bajo de la chalupa y sacó su mochila de viaje. Ussop apenas moqueó un poco y le dio la espalda, era mejor así, las despedidas eran incomodas. El barco era ya un pequeño punto oscuro contra el sol de la tarde cuando Monkey D. Luffy decidió que era el momento de ir… A donde quiera que fuera ese lugar.

—**0—**

Simplemente aterrador.

Usagi Tsukino bajó del autobús sintiendo que sus piernas eran de gelatina, jamás en toda su vida hubiera creído que iba a ser capaz de semejante locura, simplemente empacó sus cosas y salió de su departamento sin siquiera avisar a Luna que se había marchado, pero simplemente ¿Cómo explicarle algo que ella no entendía bien del todo? Algo la llamaba, era una voz-sensación-pensamiento que parecía reclamarla en aquella enorme ciudad.

Enorme ciudad… Hasta ese momento no había comprendido lo literal de esas palabras. Enormes edificios que se perdían en las nubes, calles kilométricas, llenas de gente de todo tipo, Era algo muy diferente a la pequeña ciudad que se había convertido Juuban.

Apretó su mano contra su pecho y comenzó a moverse. No podía tener un ataque de pánico con el estomago vacio.

—**0—**

Sentado sobre la nube voladora Son Goku miró aquel lugar que la gente llamaba Ciudad "Uno" estaba llenó de vida. Muchísimo más que cualquier otra ciudad o región que hubiera visto en los últimos días. Y era ahí donde parecía que debía de estar.

Durante las últimas semanas había viajado a través de aquel nuevo mundo, buscando la fuente de aquel llamado que resonaba en su cabeza. De alguna manera sabía que este era el sitio, ahora era cuestión de encontrar a alguien que le pudiera explicar que estaba pasando.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró, buscando un ki diferente al de las personas normales, algo que pudiera darle un indició. Para su sorpresa descubrió tres moviéndose entre la gente, por tres puntos diferentes de la ciudad y dirigiéndose a un mismo lugar. No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que quizás ese era su destino.

—**0—**

Naruto llegó a la ciudad Uno después de varios días de caminar. Era un lugar gigantesco pero desde que hubiese alcanzado el "modo ermitaño" descubrió que en realidad no se podía sorprender tan fácilmente como antes. El estomago le empezó a gruñir y trató de encontrar un lugar donde comer, sacó su billetera "Gama-chan" y se preguntó a sí mismo si en este lugar aceptarían los Ryo del reino de fuego. Un olor lo distrajo, su estomago gruño con alegría al reconocer el familiar aroma, siguió su olfato hasta un pequeño restaurante donde una chica rubia, muy bonita y vestida con un traje de "maid" invitaba a la gente a pasar.

— ¡Los mejores fideos de ciudad Uno, los numero uno! —Decía la chica alegremente, entonces miró a Naruto que parecía embobado— ¡Venga hermanito, prueba nuestros fideos!

El muchacho suspiró y armándose de valor saco a Gama-chan de su bolsa.

— ¿Ustedes aceptan este dinero?

La muchacha vio el monedero y tomó un billete, lo analizo un instante y después le sonrió.

—Son Ryo oficiales de la zona este ¡Claro que son buenos! Pasa y no te olvides la propina para esta linda chica.

Naruto se sonrojó y pensó que ahora notaba más fácilmente lo bonitas que eran las muchachas. Entró más confiado al lugar y descubrió todas las mesas llenas, con excepción de una. Solamente estaba una muchacha como de su edad, parecía que venía sola, bueno, era una mesa muy grande para una sola persona.

—Hola. —Dijo no muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo— ¿Puedo sentarme contigo?

Usagi Tsukino levanto la vista y se encontró con un chico rubio, más o menos de su edad y vestido de forma extraña, parecía que venía de lejos. Algo en el le inspiró confianza.

—Seguro. —Dijo ella— No me gusta comer sola.

Hubo un intercambio de sonrisas y Naruto se sintió más tranquilo. La chica era amable y la verdad se moría de hambre.

— ¡Muchas gracias, dattebayo! —Dijo sentándose en la silla de enfrente— Tengo tres días caminando y la verdad me muero de hambre. —Miro el menú sobre la mesa y comenzó a hojearlo, los precios parecían razonables y la comida apetitosa.

— ¿Tres días? —Usagi lo miró sorprendida— ¿Vienes de las zonas exteriores?

Naruto dejó la carta en la mesa y sonrió un poco incomodo.

—En realidad no se mucho de cómo sea esto. De donde yo vengo era llamado el país del fuego… antes de que todo… bueno se fuera al cuerno.

—Yo vengo de Juuban. —Usagi bajó la vista— Era un distrito de Japón, hasta que como dices tú, todo se fue al cuerno, ahora la llaman "ciudad independiente de Juuban" Es mi casa… pero todo se volvió… Diferente.

Ambos muchachos permanecieron callados un momento hasta que apareció la chica que atendía la puerta, acompañada de un extraño chico vestido con pantaloncillos y un curioso sombrero de paja. Se miraron entre ellos un momento y el chico sonrió con confianza.

—Espero que no les moleste compartir la mesa. —Dijo la chica un poco apenada— Pero estamos muy llenos y creo que todos tienen derecho a probar nuestros deliciosos fideos.

— ¡Yo no creo que haya problema! —Monkey D. Luffy se sentó como si los conociera de toda la vida— Además la comida se disfruta mejor en compañía ¡Traiga uno de cada platillo, me estoy muriendo de hambre!

La chica les guiño un ojo y fue a atender el pedido. Naruto y Usagi miraban desconcertados al recién llegado, este al notarlos se llevó la mano a la nuca y comenzó a reír. Naruto le siguió. Usagi aun estaba indecisa, especialmente porque en realidad no le incomodaba la actitud de ninguno de los dos.

— ¡Monkey D. Luffy para servirles! —Dijo el chico del sombrero de paja— Pero pueden llamarme Luffy.

—Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki

—Usagi Tsukino, para servirte.

Hubo un escalofrío entre ellos y guardaron silencio un momento. Fue una sensación extraña.

— ¿Nos conocemos de algún lugar? —Preguntó Usagi.

—No creo. —Luffy puso su sombreo de paja en el respaldo de la silla y se rascó la cabeza— Pero yo también tengo esa sensación.

Naruto iba a decir algo cuando sintió un cambo en el ambiente, había una sensación de intento asesino, algo muy grande, como si fuera un manto húmedo y pegajoso descendiendo sobre ellos.

—**0—**

Joe Shimamura estaba sentado al fondo del restaurante, sujetaba una taza de café y trataba de entender como había terminado con una compañera tan ruidosa.

Era una chica de unos dieciséis años tal vez, vestida con ropas antiguas y capa. Se había presentado como Lina Inverse y después sin más ceremonia comenzó a devorar todo lo que había pedido. Que en realidad era bastante.

Él por otro lado solo deseaba un lugar donde descansar un poco. Desde que el mundo se transformara en ese extraño "mosaico" de realidades, se había separado del resto del equipo de "Cyborgs" para buscar algún resto de Fantasma negro o de su organización. Poco a poco notó que no había trazos de él, quizás había esperanza de un poco de paz entonces.

Lina estaba devorando su tercer tazón de ramen cuando lo dejo en la mesa y se puso tensa. Joe lo notó y trato de ver qué pasaba. Pero el interior del restaurante parecía tranquilo.

—Hay una presencia descendiendo sobre nosotros. —Dijo la chica— No es humano ni animal… pero sin duda no trae nada bueno.

Los sensores en el interior de Joe se activaron. Con cuidado llevó su mano a donde guardaba su pistola de rayos.

—**0—**

Son Goku estaba descendiendo en el techo del pequeño restaurante cuando sintió un escalofrío en el cuerpo y al levantar la vista vio una extraña nave de color negro posada directamente sobre ellos. Era grande. Nunca la vio llegar, estaba pensando que se parecía un poco a la nave de Freezer cuando esta abrió unas compuertas y de ahí comenzó a manar una cascada de extrañas criaturas mecánicas.

Parecían esqueletos de animales, hechos de alambre de púas y circuitos, sus ojos, a veces dos o tres. Eran luces de color rojo que solo acentuaban su siniestra apariencia. Cayeron en la calle en confuso montón y después se dispersaron mientras la gente gritaba y corría para ponerse a salvo. Goku se dio cuenta de que eso no era un suceso normal en aquella ciudad.

—**0—**

La única advertencia que tuvo Naruto del ataque fue cuando aquella extraña criatura saltó directamente a ellos abriendo sus fauces muy parecidas a una moledora de carne. Brincó hacía la chica llamada Usagi mientras lanzaba un par de kunais al monstruo. Luffy se tiró de espaldas y con un pie empujó la mesa. Los kunais se enterraron en la cabeza y el pecho del monstruo mientras la mesa se estrellaba contra él y lo lanzaba de regreso a la entrada.

— ¡¿Qué mierdas fue eso?! —Exclamó Luffy.

Un segundo monstruo entró rugiendo al lugar, Luffy apretó sus puños, listo para recibirlo cuando un rayo de luz pasó sobre su cabeza golpeando a la criatura y haciéndola explotar. Luego otro rayo pasó a su lado, congelando a dos monstruos que cayeron al suelo, rompiéndose como piezas de cristal.

Joe estaba parado sobre la mesa apuntando su pistola de rayos. Lina parada a su lado terminaba de recitar otro hechizo de congelación cuando escucharon más gritos del exterior, eran agónicos y se confundían con los rugidos de aquellos seres metálicos.

—Tenemos que ayudar. —Joe bajó de la mesa y caminó a la salida mientras la gente trataba de refugiarse en la parte de atrás del lugar. Miró a Lina— ¿Vas a venir?

Lina lo pensó. Realmente lo pensó, odiaba meterse en problemas ajenos, especialmente si estos no redituaban algo de efectivo por la molestia, pero los gritos de la gente le decían que eso se iba a poner mucho peor. El chico rubio de la chaqueta naranja y el otro de los pantaloncillos ya estaban caminando en dirección a su compañero de mesa. Lina Inverse nunca decía que no a una batalla…

—Espero que sea rápido. —Dijo resignada.

— ¡Voy con ustedes! —Dijo Usagi, estaba asustada y las piernas le temblaban pero aun así se sentía capaz de ser útil.

Naruto iba a protestar cuando una explosión le distrajo. Dos monstruos habían destrozado un auto y ahora usaban sus partes para arrojarlas contra las personas que corrían, había ya varios cuerpos en el suelo.

— ¡Quédate! — Le dijo a Usagi mientras salía corriendo junto con los demás— ¡Esto se va a poner muy feo!

Usagi apretó los labios sintiéndose de repente muy enfadada. Ya estaba cansada de que los demás la ayudaran mientras ella corría a esconderse, esta vez estaba sola e iba a demostrar que podía ser útil. Sacó el medallón lunar de su blusa y corrió a la salida.

— ¡Eternal Sailor Moon! ¡Transformación!

—**0—**

Honey Kisaragi había tomado aquel puesto de camarera porque le ofrecía la oportunidad de conocer a la gente que se paseaba por la enorme metrópolis de Ciudad Uno, desde que despertara aquella mañana hace varios días atrás tenía la sensación de que algo importante iba a pasar, pero no estaba segura, además estaba el hecho de que los robots no tenían presentimientos, aquello ya marcaba la importancia de esa situación.

Todo parecía normal hasta el momento en que esas criaturas cayeron del cielo, llevó su mano al collar que la ayudaría a cambiar a Cutey Honey pero se detuvo al ver que los tres chicos de la última mesa saltaban con precisión y se defendían, mesas más atrás alguien disparo una especie de rayo y varios monstruos cayeron al suelo. Aprovechó la confusión y salió a la calle mientras tocaba su collar de transformación.

—**0—**

Luffy vio la calle convertida en un verdadero pandemónium, la gente corría en todas direcciones, tan asustada que no pensaban en lo que estaban haciendo. Y las extrañas cosas mecánicas sí. El chico rubio que se presento como Naruto era un buen peleador, casi de inmediato comenzó a derribar criaturas con esos cuchillos que llevaba encima. Así que él no se iba a quedar viendo nada más. Estiró los brazos y enredo a tres de ellos, apretó con fuerza y las criaturas se comprimieron como latas de cerveza, agradeció que no fueran tan fuertes como parecía. Pero eran demasiadas.

— ¡No podemos con todas! —Exclamó Joe mientras disparaba su pistola una vez más— Necesitaremos un ejército…

—Se supone que ciudades así de grandes tienen su propia guardia de seguridad. —Lina se estaba empezando a cansar y debido a lo abrumador de la batalla no podía usar el "Dragón Slave" En eso saltó cerca de ella un chico rubio, lo vio hacer una especie de pase mágico con las manos y exclamar.

— ¡Kage bunshi no jutsu!

Sintió una especie de onda de energía y sin más había un centenar de rubios idénticos saltando y atacando en todas direcciones. El rubio original sonreía bastante orgulloso de él mismo.

—Tu magia es buena, niño. —Lina se dio un momento para respirar— Pero espera a ver a una profesional en acción.

Naruto la miró con una ceja alzada ¿magia? Iba a aclararle algo cuando una ráfaga rojiza pasó a su lado destruyendo a todos los monstruos que empezaban a rodearles. Luffy saltó cerca de ellos.

—Hay alguien dándonos una mano extra. —Dijo mientras trataba de seguir a la mancha rojiza.

Goku había iniciado su ataque usando el kaioken, ante tal cantidad de criaturas era mejor hacerlo rápido, pero también notó que no era el único peleando, sintió el aura de batalla de varios guerreros y noto también que trataban de ayudar a las personas. Era un fluir de energías diferentes y poderosas, sintió emoción al pensar en los posibles contrincantes o compañeros de entrenamiento que podría encontrar.

Una chica pelirroja vestida con un leotardo blanco y rojo peleaba usando una espada delgada, era muy rápida y fuerte, pero no sentía energía fluir de ella. "Es un robot" Pensó de inmediato, otra chica vestida con un curioso traje de falda y alas era perseguida por una docena de monstruos y parecía que no iba a ganar.

— ¡¿Porque siempre tengo que soltar ese estúpido discurso?! —Gritó Sailor Moon al sentir que las criaturas la alcanzaban— ¡Estoy segura que ni siquiera me entienden!

Tropezó con una roca y cayó boca arriba, se giró rápidamente apuntando con su cetro. No estaba segura de que iba a pasar pero no iba a quedarse así nada más, cerró los ojos y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo mientras las palabras salían de su boca sin pensar:

— ¡Resplandor lunar!

Al abrir los ojos descubrió que los monstruos que la perseguían estaban desintegrados, un hombre vestido con un traje rojo miraba la escena desconcertado mientras se rascaba su extraña y abundante cabellera.

—Eso fue interesante. —Goku iba a rescatarla cuando ella disparó una extraña luz del cetro que llevaba y los monstruos se desintegraron como si fueran de papel— No sabía que se podía hacer eso…

—Yo tampoco. —Dijo Usagi sonriendo nerviosa.

Él extendió su mano y ella aceptó, se levanto del suelo mientras veía a Naruto y Luffy acercarse con otras personas más, los siete personajes se reunieron, mirándose entre ellos y después a su alrededor.

— ¿Los derrotamos? —Naruto miró los restos de las criaturas, no muy convencido.

—Aparentemente. —Joe "Cyborg 009" enfundó su arma— Por un momento creí que eran más duros.

Cutey Honey miraba alrededor sintiendo que algo no encajaba del todo, en verdad, después de la primera oleada, las cosas habían resultado demasiado sencillas.

Entonces noto que los ojos de todas las criaturas se volvían a encender. Sin pensarlo todos formaron un círculo mientras las criaturas se levantaban como títeres descompuestos y comenzaban a amontonarse unos encima de otros.

—Esto está empezando a ponerse feo. —Naruto metió la mano en su porta-kunai y descubrió que le quedaban muy pocos

— ¿Lo notaste antes o después de que llovieran monstruos del cielo? —Lina estaba pensando seriamente en usar el "Dragón slayer" aquel montón de metales retorcidos se convertían rápidamente en una especie de gigante.

—Tenemos que sacarlo de la ciudad. —Dijo Goku— De lo contrario habrá muchos muertos.

En ese momento la criatura ya tenía la forma de una especie de gorila de metal tan alto como un rascacielos. De lo profundo de su interior salió un rugido mecánico que cimbró la ciudad.

— ¡Yo lo sacaré de aquí! —Dijo Goku mientras saltaba a la criatura.

— ¿Y dejarte todo el crédito a ti? —Lina se aplicó un hechizo de vuelo— ¡Te ayudaré!

Todos vieron como Goku sujetó un extremo de la criatura y lanzando un grito de batalla lo arrojó hacia arriba.

Lina sintió que se le hacía un nudo en el estomago al ver ese despliegue de poder ¿Qué clase de criatura era ese tipo del traje rojo?

Goku se acercó más a la criatura y la golpeó para alejarla aún más de la ciudad. Al mirar a su lado vio a la chica pelirroja volando y preparando lo que parecía un ataque especial.

—"Más negro que la oscuridad, mas rojo que la sangre. En el nombre de los grandiosos quienes fueron sepultados en el tiempo…"

Goku sonrió para sí mismo y comenzó a concentrar su poder.

— ¡KA-ME-HA-ME…!

—… Yo por ello juro a la oscuridad contra aquellos que me confronten, contra todos aquellos insensibles, con tu poder y el mío unidos, les daré un funeral a todos por igual…

—¡HAAA!

—¡DRAGON SLAVE!

Ambos ataques brillaron y estallaron al mismo tiempo mandando un rayo brillante en dirección al monstruo que ya caía de nuevo al perder el impulso inicial. En el suelo los cinco personajes más solo pudieron ver como un resplandor gigante cubría el cielo como un segundo sol y después llegó una extraña calma. La gente que había logrado refugiarse poco a poco comenzó a salir, mirando el cielo en busca de señales.

— ¡Ahí están! —Dijo Naruto de repente.

Las miradas se dirigieron a donde se podían ver dos puntos bajando del cielo, poco a poco comenzaron a crecer y tomar forma hasta que se pudo distinguir a Goku y Lina Inverse descendiendo justo en el centro de la multitud.

Naruto, Sailor Moon, Honey, Luffy y Joe se acercaron a ellos. Hubo una especie de entendimiento silencioso entre ellos. No se conocían pero se dieron cuenta de que lo que estaban buscando estaba ahí.

Poco a poco la gente empezó a aplaudir, de repente aquello se convirtió en una enorme ovación con chiflidos y vítores, Naruto se sonrojo levantando un poco la mano mientras Lina parecía muy divertida haciendo reverencias. Goku observaba todo con los brazos cruzados pero sonriendo, entonces sobre el clamor de la gente, escucharon un helicóptero acercándose. El enorme vehículo descendió cerca de ellos haciendo que la gente se dispersara un poco, del interior del helicóptero descendió una mujer vestida en un ajustado vestido, llevaba su cabello rubio cenizo recogido en un curioso tocado y sus ojos ámbar miraban al grupo con una extraña confianza.

—Me alegra saber que todos están sin daños. —Dijo sin más preámbulos— Por favor acompáñenme, El Gobernador Gendo Hikari desea hablar con ustedes.

**CONTINUARA…**

**—****0—**

**Notas del autor: **_Después de un trepidante encuentro nuestros héroes se encuentran frente a frente a lo que puede ser la explicación a muchas dudas o tal vez un nuevo misterio más a la extraña existencia de este "Mundo Mosaico" No se pierdan el próximo capitulo: _**El gobernador Hikari**


End file.
